Vanity
by Slushy18
Summary: Vanity can make people see their inner selves! But there is one nasty little side effect...


Vanity, The Inner Beauty experiment

Part 1

Narration: This story starts out when Lilo and Stitch are on there way to hula school. It is 8 am, and Lilo and Stitch are in their usual happy mood. That is until they get to hula school.

Lilo: Boy, Stitch! I sure am glad it is Friday! You know what that means?

Stitch: Naga.

Lilo: It means today we go on a field trip to the Weird Stuff Exhibit at the Museum today!

Stitch: Oh.

Narration: As they arrive at hula school they are looking forward to the field trip. That is until Myrtle shows up.

Myrtle: I can't believe we are going on this gross field trip!

Girl 1: I heard they have slimy touch a bug simulators!

Girl 2: How gross!

All three girls: Yah!

Myrtle: I am much to pretty to be seen at such a disgusting thing!

Lilo: I don't think it is disgusting at all. It looks very awesome! I can't wait!

Myrtle(snobbily): Well of course you would WeirdLo! You and your ugly dog would blend in perfectly. You are both weird, creepy and ugly!

All three girls: Yah!

Lilo: How do you know? You haven't even seen it yet! You can't judge something by how it sounds or looks!

Myrtle: Oh well, I don't care! I know it will be awful! Now go away you freak!

Narration: Myrtle stomps off across the room along with the other girls. Lilo sits down with her feelings hurt. Stitch sits down next to her to try and comfort her.

Lilo: You know, Stitch. I wish Myrtle could see herself inside. She is probably very ugly!

Stitch: Ich! Ugly!

Vanity, Part 2

The Museum INT

vo: Lilo and Stitch are now at the museum, but they wander away from the group and do a little exploring.

Lilo: Wow! This stuff is so cool! To bad it is all fake.

As Stitch looks away he sees a pink experiment pod.

Stitch: Lilo!

Lilo: What Stitch?

Stitch: Cousin!

Stitch hands Lilo the pod.

Lilo: Hmm. I wonder what it can do. Lets find out!

Lilo drops the pod in a nearby fountain. There is a bright flash of light. Then out comes a pinkish experiment. It was female and looked very pretty.

Lilo: Aloha cousin!

Stitch: Hi!

That is when Vanity threw this dusty stuff in her eyes.

Lilo: Ouch! What did you do that for?

Vanity: Mirror!

Lilo looked in the mirror and saw an very pretty girl in the mirror.

Lilo: Wow! Is that me? She must be able to make you see your inner self!

Vanity: You are a very nice girl. You are unique and always follow your heart. I haven't seen very many people like you. You are very pretty on the inside.

Lilo: What about Stitch?

Vanity: Oh, well, lets see. This might sting a bit.

Vanity throws the dust in Stitch's eyes. When he looks in the mirror he looks very handsome.

Stitch: Is that Stitch?

Vanity: Yes it is! You get into quite a bit of trouble, but not on purpose. You are very smart and kind, and you always stick up for your friends.

Lilo: Hey! I got an idea! There is this one girl. Her name is Myrtle. She thinks she is so pretty and perfect, and she is mean to Stitch and I because we are different.

Vanity: Ok. Show me to her.

Lilo and Stitch try to find the group. They were getting ready to leave.

Yuki: Hey. Look, it is Lilo, her dog and someone else.

Moses: Lilo, you should have stayed with the group instead of wandering off like that. I am sorry, but I will have to make you stay after school. Come on children.

The School INT.

Lilo: You see the red haired girl over there, Vanity? That is Myrtle.

Vanity: Why, she isn't that good looking on the outside! I can only imagine what she looks like on the inside. Ok, I will be back.

Myrtle: Aww look. WeirdLo has another freaky friend! Great!

She throws the dust at Myrtle.

Myrtle: Ahh! I am blind!

Myrtle turns around towards a mirror. She sees a hideous reflection.

Myrtle: AHH! A MONSTER! THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE MIRROR!

Myrtle is seen running out of the school with fright.

Vanity: That girl is very mean. She rejects anything that is different, and is very insecure. She is a sneaky coward.

Lilo(jokingly): That was mean!

Stitch(laughing): Myrtle. Ugly!

Lilo: Lets taker you home!

Vanity seems nice enough, but they have no idea that she has a fatal flaw.

In Lilo's House INT

Lilo: Look, I found another experiment Jumba!

Jumba: Ah, yes. 462. This experiment causes people to see inner self! Jumba made this one to use on ex wife. Hahaha. But there was something wrong. There was a flaw. I can't remember.

Lilo: Wait, there is a flaw? I already used her on me, Stitch, and Myrtle!

Jumba: Bad mistake. Flaw was very bad. Can't remember what it was though.

Lilo: I hope whatever it is, it isn't to bad!

Jumba: We may find out soon enough.

That is when Lilo notices something is wrong with Stitch.

Lilo: Stitch! What is wrong?

Stitch didn't respond. He then collapsed on the ground.

Lilo: Stitch!

Jumba: Aha! I remember now! 462 was programmed to make people see inner self, but the dust she uses, causes you to faint. Then when you wake up, you see everyone and everything's inner self. Some people are very scary and ugly on the inside. The person becomes so scared, that they hide in house all day.

Lilo: Oh no! Is there a way to reverse it?

Jumba: Yes! I made evil genius eye cleanser. It has special formula that cleans out eyes and makes you better again! But... I am all out. It takes 4 days to make new batch.

Lilo: 4 DAYS?!?! But I don't have that much time! I... I... I think I am gonna faint.

Lilo then faints on the ground next to Stitch. Will they be all right? Lets hope so. All though they didn't realize it, Vanity left quite some time ago. She was wandering around the island when she saw Gantu's place.

Gantu's Ship INT.

Gantu(agitated): Dang it! Where are my pants? Didn't you do the laundry like I asked 625?

625: Umm. Nope. I was busy.

Gantu: Doing what? Stuffing your big mouth!?!? You disgust me. You never do anything. All you do is eat sandwiches all day! You are such a slob, and it is disgusting!

625: Well, for one you could start by buying laundry detergent to do the laundry, and for another thing you are no prince charming yourself!

Gantu(upset): You mouthy little trog!

625 pays no attention to Gantu and just falls asleep in a chair. Meanwhile Vanity is wandering outside of Gantu's lair. As Gantu takes the trash out he notices the experiment.

Gantu: An experiment!

Vanity notices Gantu.

Vanity: Who are you?

Gantu: I am Gantu, and you are coming with me!

Vanity: Make me!

Gantu: Come here you little trog!

Gantu chases after Vanity, and manages to catch her 10 minutes later.

Gantu: Hah! Gotcha! I wonder what you can do!

Computer Voice: Experiment 487. Function: Has the ability to make any person see their inner self.

Gantu: What! Why would Jumba make an experiment like that?

625 comes out yawning.

625: Hey! What is with all the noise! I am trying to sleep!

Gantu: I caught an experiment! It has the power to make you see your inner self!

625: Oh really? Well, then hot cakes. I am waiting.

Vanity: This might sting a bit.

Vanity hits 625 in the eyes with the dust.

625: Ouch! My eyes! You blinded me!

Vanity: Look in the mirror!

625 looks in the mirror puzzled.

625: I don't get it. All I see is a picture of a big fat chicken!

Gantu: Hahaha! That is because that is all you are!

625: Hey! Not funny!

Vanity: Your turn next fish boy.

Vanity hits Gantu in the eyes with some of the dust.

Gantu: Why you little trog!

Vanity: Look in the mirror.

Gantu: Egad! I am hideous! I am... a monster!

Vanity: You two disgust me to the deepest degree. I will be so happy after you two find out what is in store for you. Goodnight.

Just then Gantu fainted. 625 was fainted in the kitchen. Vanity left the ship. At the same time Lilo and Stitch were waking up.

Lilo's House INT.

Pleakley: Hey! You two wake up!

Lilo: Huh. What...

Pleakley: I am trying to clean here, and you two have been crashed out on the floor all afternoon.

Lilo rubbed her eyes and could not believe what she saw. She saw Pleakley's inner self. He was gray, tired, and it looked like he was overworked.

Lilo: Oh no! So it is true!

Just then Stitch woke up. She saw Stitch's inner self. Stitch saw Lilo's inner self.

Stitch: Lilo!

Lilo: Stitch! I know! Can you see my inner self to?

Stitch: Ich!

Lilo: We sure screwed up, huh Stitch?

Stitch: Emba-chua.

Lilo: We have to find Jumba!

Just as they had discovered what happened to them, Gantu, and 625 found out as well.

Gantu's Lair INT.

Gantu: A big fat chicken! What is wrong with me?

625: What's wrong with you? You look like a huge monster! Even worse then before! I mean, you were ugly before, but now this is just pushing it!

Gantu: I bet it was that experiment! She tricked us!

625: Well, have fun catching that thing, and I will see you later!

Gantu grabs 625.

Gantu: Oh no you don't! You are coming with me! No more lazing around for you!

625: Oh man! I don't wanna go!

Gantu: To bad! You are coming with anyway!

Gantu and 625 leave the ship to go find Vanity, while Lilo and Stitch anxiously wait for a cure.

Lilo's House INT.

Jumba: I told you little girl! It will take about 4 days!

Lilo: You must have an extra bottle around here somewhere! Me and Stitch need cured!

Jumba(slightly irritated): I told you, little girl. I have no more!

Lilo(disappointed): Aww, I think we are stuck with our eyes like this for all those days.

Stitch: Crabba Snooba!

Lilo: We are going to have to go find Vanity though. We are going to see some scary things, so try to stay focused.

Stitch: Naga tagabah! Stitch not going!

Lilo: Please!

Lilo gives Stitch a sad look.

Stitch(reluctantly): Goobaja.

Lilo and Stitch are now on there way searching for Vanity, but will they get her, or will Gantu get her first? Nobody may get her.

End Part Two

Vanity, Part Three

Lilo and Stitch were now on there way to try and find Vanity. They avoided going through town, so instead they took a shortcut.

Lilo: We have to move faster Stitch! What if Gantu finds her? We need to find her first!

Luckily for them as they were walking they bumped into Vanity.

Lilo: Vanity! It is you! Why did you run off like that?

Vanity: I am sorry. I didn't know you wanted me to stay.

Lilo: Well, you know what you did to us right?

Vanity: Yes, I know. It can't be cured. Sorry. I have to go.

Lilo: Where are you going?

Just then she heard loud footsteps.

Stitch: Naga Bootifa! Gantu!

Lilo: Oh no! Vanity!

Vanity: I am not letting that guy get me!

Just then they all hit a dead end.

Lilo: Oh no! A dead end! We are trapped!

Just then they see Gantu coming.

Gantu: I will get you! You can't escape me!

Just then he sees Lilo, Stitch, and Vanity.

Gantu: Woah! Who are you guys?

Because of the spell, Gantu didn't recognize Lilo and Stitch, and they didn't recognize him.

Lilo: Ahh! A monster!

625(out of breath): I told you to slow down! I am out of breath here!

Lilo: A talking chicken?

Just then Jumba appeared.

Jumba(tired): I, I found extra bottle in pocket. I swear there was no more left, but I got some!

Lilo: Then give it to us!

Jumba: You and 626 must hold still!

Gantu: Hey! What about me?

Jumba: What about you?

Gantu: That, that purple trog over there did it to me to!

Jumba: And, why should I be helping you?

Gantu(desperate): Please! I will do anything!

Jumba: Anything?

Gantu: Yes! I promise!

Jumba then takes the drops and cleans everyones eyes out.

Lilo: Ouch! That stuff stings! But at least it works! I am better!

Stitch: Bootifa!

Lilo: Now, Gantu, it is time to fulfill your promise!

Gantu: HAHAHA! Yeah right! I am taking 487 with me, and none of you can stop me!

Just then Stitch went after Gantu, and took him down.

Gantu: Ok! Ok! You win!

Jumba: Gantu must go buy us groceries for picnic.

625(sleepily): Well, I think it is time for another nap! Have fun fishlips!

Lilo: Just one second there sandwich boy! You are helping to!

625: How about... not. I'm out of here.

Stitch goes up to 625 and grabs him by the chest.

625: All right, all right! Fine! What do you losers want me to do?

Lilo: Cook and prepare all of the food! Of course!

Hula School INT.

Lilo: Jumba gave me the eye stuff to put on Myrtle. Lets hope it works. Have any of you guys seen Myrtle?

Yuki: I haven't seen her at all. I talked to her on the phone, and she said she was never leaving her room again.

Lilo: Stitch! We have to go to her house!

Lilo and Stitch go to Myrtle's house to give her some eye drops. They knock on the door.

Myrtle's Mom: How can I help you dear?

Lilo: I need to see Myrtle really quick.

Myrtle's Mom: Well, ok hun. But she has been in her room for the last several days.

Lilo knocks on Myrtle's door.

Myrtle: Who is it? Go away!

Lilo: It is me, Lilo. I have some eye drops that will help with your, um, problem.

Myrtle: Get lost WeirdLo! Nothing can cure what happened to me!

Lilo: Just let me in!

Myrtle: Fine! But it better be worth it!

Lilo: here, take these.

Myrtle: Ahh! You aren't Lilo!

Lilo: Just take the eye drops!

Myrtle takes the eye drops and uses them.

Myrtle: Hey! I am all better! Thank you Lilo... now get lost!

Myrtle slams her bedroom door shut.

Lilo: Well, Stitch. We sure learned a lesson. Never use an experiment against your friends, when they need punished. I will never do that again!

Stitch(laughing): Hahaha! Naga Takabah!

Lilo: Ok! I will try really hard not to.

Lilo then goes back to the house for a lovely picnic.. Vanity was later reprogrammed to not let people see other people's inner self all the time. Everybody enjoyed a nice picnic, and everything was fine again. But where does Vanity belong? The fashion dept. in the mall of course! She now helps people choose just the right style for there inner selves. The moral to this story? It is on the inside that matters. Not the outside.


End file.
